Will and Hannibal: an unprofessional relationship
by MisplacedObject
Summary: This story is more than just sex(soorry!) Will is more conflicted than ever as he realizes that his relationship with Hannibal is not as professional as it seems, or at least he doesn't want it to be. He's falling into madness and in love? (NOTE:I take no credit for Hannibal or any of the Hannibal or any hannibal characters!I don't own them)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Will stared out his window. Nothing was there, no face or shadow. It had only been a dream, and yet it shook Will to the core. Lecter couldn't know about this dream, though he'd probably be expecting a call from Will about this time, Lecter probably knew he was awake. He had for the past two weeks. But this one was very different, it wasn't a nightmare, more of twisted reality, in a way. Will sighed, closing his eyes only to open them right away as images flashed back to him. He tried to shake it off but a voice was still cooing to him in his head. One he was sure would always end up getting it's way. He looked to the clock, 5:35. A bit later than usual. He smiled, maybe he was making some progress. "Gah" He huffed as the phone began to ring."Hello" He answered.  
"Will?" A familiar voice spoke and Will shivered, shocked.  
"Yes, Lecter it's five in the morning"  
"But you're up" Lecter retorted.  
"Pure coincidence" Will laughed. "Why have you called?" "Because you didn't. It's past five twenty."  
"I didn;t have the nightmare tonight" Will sighed, a bit relieved. "Then why are you up?" "A different dream" Will sighed, not wanting to be on the phone at all this early. "Oh? Do tell" "I'm afraid I can't, I want to keep my dignity."  
"What's said between you and I is always confidential, Will"  
"Not when your phone's bugged it's not" "Should I happen to stop by, would you tell me in person?"  
"No, goodnight Lecter"  
"Good morning Will" He hung up on the psychiatrist and threw himself back on the bed. He needed to get rid of the bags under his eyes, he needed sleep. Burring himself under the thick comfort of his blanket Will closed his eyes and drifted back into lucid sleep.  
The pitter patter of the rain outside fell into sync with his mind, and was absorbed by his latest dream. The rain began falling over him as he looked into the trees for the figure he was chasing. His breath was shallow and raspy, he'd been running to long and his lungs burnt, but he was so close. So close to finally catching his victim and slitting his throat. He caught the sound of twigs breaking and snapped his head in that prey was close. Running full stride Will outstretched the hand that would finally bring him down. Just as he was about to take down the man he'd been chasing a loud knock sounded through the area, sending vibrations echoing through the woods. It came again, and again, more rapidly until Will couldn't take it, his ears were about to burst. The loud banging at the door roused WIll from his sleep, making his head pound itself awake. "Who is it?" Will called, sitting up.  
"Me" The person on the other end called.  
"Me? I don't know you Me, go away" Will said, opening the door, he already guessed who was knocking. "Don't be rude Will" Lecter said walking into the room.  
"I have to, it's still morning" Will sighed as he looked up at the sky. "You're late" Lecter said, making himself comfortable on a chair. "For work"  
"Work? So early, I think not"  
"That's all well and fine if you want to continue living in a pigsty, but I'm here about the dream" He crossed his legs and waited with a patient look on his face.  
"I already told you, I can't tell you" "Why not?"  
"It's one of those dreams, you know." Will said putting a hand behind his head. He couldn't admit to the other man he had an erotic dream, it was too embarrassing. "One of those dreams? Which kind,Will?" The doctor persisted.  
"Those dreams, you know. An..."  
"Are you embarrassed of it?"  
"Yes, to say it, even think about it" Which was true, he did feel his heart beat a bit faster as he thought about it. He was curled in bed, his arms around the warm body next to him. He could hear the slow heartbeat of the person next to him, wrapped in silky sheets. "Will, You have told me things darker than night. I'm sure that this is insignificant compared to some" The doctor sighed and Will shook his head still. nt wanting to talk. "It isn't. As insignificant as it may seem it's far from it. It has-"  
"Power?" Lecter finished for him, almost knowingly. "The things we keep hidden usually do." Will fell silent at Lecters words, letting his elbows rest on his thighs. "I couldn't describe it if I tried" Will whispered, wanting to preserve the silence as best he could.  
"Try" Lecter whispered back, still seated in the chair. "I don't...I don't want you to think.."  
"Ah, so another door opens" Lecter whispered under his breath. "Think what?"  
"Think of me-"  
"Think of you how?"  
"Think of me like I'm...I just don't want..." Will couldn't get his words right, he stuttered before taking the time to phrase it right. "I just don't want you to think of my any lower than you already do."  
"That's absurd Will, I have high regard for you. And there is little you could say to lower it of you."Lecter said curiously "Now tell me Will" "We had sex" Will blurted out, "In my dream. It was on of those dreams"  
"An erotic dream is nothing to be ashamed of. Who was there with you?" The doctor was intrigued now, who would Will be so ashamed of touching?  
"Was it his(italisize his) daughter?" Lecter said after Will gave no answer. "No! Of course not, she's..she's so young, I'd never-"  
"Then who? If you do not tell me Will I cannot help you"  
"Just, give me a minute." Will sighed before standing up. He staggered over to his small kitchen and pulled a bottle from the fridge. "Vodka in the morning? Is it really that bad Will?" Lecter smiled, following him into the kitchen.  
"If you want to hear the words come from my mouth, then it is a necessity " Will poured himself a drink, offering the doctor a glass. "I think I've waited long enough. Tell me what happened" "We were talking, I don't know what about, but the person was smiling. I remember that it was different from the ones I usually saw form this person, more relaxed more carefree" Will said as he took a drink of his vodka. "You're smiling as you're telling me this. You're fond of this person?"  
"I didn't know I was." "Ah, continue."  
"It gets weird from there, I blinked and we were in a bedroom. It was dark but I could see the room was grand. The bed itself was breathtaking. I, I looked for the person I was with but couldn't find them. I panicked and reached to open the door but hey came up from behind me, putting their arms around my waist. I instantly felt, a wave of calm wash over me and all I wanted was this persons warmth on me. Their touch-"  
"Elicted some kind of passion, I've heard this before. But the question is, what's her name Will? Who is she?" "That's two questions" Will smiled.  
"But they are the same thing, now tell me" Will sighed, thinking his answer over in his head. The Doctor was smarter than he was, he could drive anything out of him if he wasn't careful, so he had to keep his answers short and sharp.  
"That's the problem" Will grunted, pouring more of his vodka into the glass.  
"You don't know the person?" "I do, God knows I do. Maybe, not as well as I'd like but I know them." "Then you can tell me." The doctor shifted in his seat and put a hand o ntop of Will's. "Maybe you don't understand Will, but what you say to me stays between you and I. There is no shame, no embarrassment, no barrier."  
"But you can't unhear it, you can't forget it."  
"Of course not, I'd be forgetting you if I did." "Spare me, Hannibal" "From what?"  
"Humiliation, the awkwardness of it."  
"I can promise that." "Then I guess I can tell you." Will rubbed his head, still hesitant. He looked at Hannibal searching for reassurance, which he found. "The person in my dream, wasn't a woman" He looked away from Lecter, afraid of the look he'd have on his face.  
"You were with a man? Interesting, but not shocking" The doctor smiled, but Will still refused to look at him.  
"I didn't expect that from you" Will said, he attempted to smile but it faded as soon as the doctor spoke.  
"Now tell me his name" "Hannibal, please don't"  
"Don't what?"  
"Make me say it"  
"I'm not making you Will, but I want you to" Will looked to the doctor, and caught his eye, held his gaze before looking away.  
"Lecter before I say it, I want you you to know I don't know why...I had this particular dream, my mind was burnt out when I went to sleep and I-"  
"Enough Will, just say it. No harm will come of it."  
Sighing, Will took a breath before taking a large swing from the bottle of vodka. "In my dream, I was with" Will took a long pause to finish his vodka.  
"With?" Lecter asked, he was growing impatient.  
"With the closest person I have to a friend."  
"Just tell me Will. You're only making it worse by prolonging it"  
Will nodded his head, and sighed. "In my dream, I was with a man named..H-Hannibal Lecter" The Doctors eyebrows raised and he didn't break his gaze from Will. Hannibal could see through Wills ploy, he knew the resistance Will had to telling him wasn't entirely true. "I see, w-"  
"I don't want to continue talking about it."  
"But we must now."  
"What is there to talk about Lecter?! I think I've been humiliated enough this morning!" Will yelled, standing up he stormed back into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. "Am I to show myself out then?" Lecter yelled to him, smiling at the mans tantrum. He smiled even more when he got no response. Standing Lecter walked across the rooms loud enough so Will could hear his footsteps. He opened the door, then slammed it shut, but didn't walk out of it. Instead, he seated himself back in the chair he first sat in, waiting for Will to come out of his room.  
Lecter sat in the chair for a good thirty minutes. Perhaps more, he couldn't tell because he couldn't move. The clock was in the kitchen and he couldn't risk making any sounds. "Stubborn" Lecter whispered quietly. He froze when he heard stirring in the room, Will was up?  
"What the hell are you still doing here?" He rasped when he saw Lecter sitting in the chair. "Waiting for you to get up." Lecter said, getting up and smoothing out his suit. "I don't want to leave anything, loose" "Nothing is, you should leave."  
"I have to talk to you Will, you know that don't you?" "No"  
"Yes, had you said any body else we could have kept it closed. But my name tends to, open doors" "What do you mean?"  
Sighing Lecter walked over to stand near Will who gave him a cautious glance. "Well for us having a strictly professional relationship, it's very unorthodox I study the mind, and you battle it, which makes me so much more interested in you. However, with your well known conditions, you developing such detailed dre-"  
"Delusions"  
"-Such, detailed delusions, will cause quite the disturbance with those who are already doubtful Will. With that being said I want to figure out the cause of your dream, even if it was nothing."  
"Delusion" Will growled again.  
"That's hurtful Will" The doctor said.  
"I, I'm sorry" Will said, he almost sounded like he was questioning why he said it.  
The doctor chuckled lightly before saying, "Shall we discuss it?"  
"If, you can answer me this one question as truthfully as you can." Will breathed slowly.  
"Of course"  
"Tell me how far we are down the rabbit hole?" The doctor stood quiet for a while, before opening his mouth to speak. "I'm afraid we haven't reached wonderland, if that's what you're asking."  
"But are we deep enough to climb back up?"  
"No, the sun is no longer shining on us. Nor, can we reach it's rays."  
"So then I have to sit down and discuss it with you"  
"Yes, and your comparison `of it and Alice in Wonderland"  
"Alice is a very confli-"  
"Not now. I'm more curios about the dream Will"  
"Ah right" Will said, making a face as he woke himself up for good. There was no getting out of this one.  
_


	2. So It Begins

(Sorry about my last chapter, I didn't realize how crappy it was :o)

The doctor waited patiently in his car for Will. Their discussion had gone as Lecter expected, he directed it and Will followed with his answers. However, the progress part didn't go as didn't get anything out of Will, which deeply upset him. The only conclusion he was able to come to was that it was just a dream, one without any deeper meaning. He was dissappointed, that he had to admit. His delicate, fragile little Will was either keeping secrets from him or maybe he was really telling the truth when he said he didn't know why he had it. An innocent statement, though Will was far from innocent.

The Doctor watched as Will walked over to his car. He was tempted to lick his lips as he saw each stride Will made. The new suit fit him well.A bit tight, but in the Doctor's opinion, tight was a very good thing.  
"Ready?" Will asked as he got into the car.  
"I've been ready. Buckle up" Lecter smiled to himself. Taking Will OUT to eat was the least he could do...he didn't want to think of what more he could do just yet.  
"What's the name of the place we're going to?" "You'll see when we get there." Lecter rolled up his window, waiting for Will to buckle. "Then you should probably start the car so we can actually get there" Will growled, not making the usual eye contanct. "In a rush?" The doctor started the car and let it run for abit before pulling out onto the street. When he got no answer, Lecter turned on the radio to one of the only stations he tolerated. Will was quiet, he kept his face shielded from the Doctors sight, which irratated the hell out of him. Not knowing what Will was thinking was bad enough, and he used the mans many facial expressions to gauge his thoughts. But now all he could he see was his body, and enticing as it was, it wasn't enough. "Are you going to ignore me the whole ride over there?" Lecter asked when they came to a red light. He wasn't shocked when he didn't recieve an answer. "Is it because you're mad at me?"  
"Perhaps" "I figured you were, I can feel it radiating off you." The Doctor looked over to Will, hoping he'd turn around to do the same.  
"Just focus on driving will you?" Will spat, not wanting to carry on the conversation any longer. "Will, you don't have to keep your gaurd up. You didn't before and you don't have to now."  
Will whipped his head around to face the Doctor, and an angry expression dominated his face. Lecter hated using the word sexy, but it was the only word that accuratley described Will right then. "Yes I do. I told you I didn't want to talk about anymore of the dream with you, but you have a way of slithering into my mind and forcing me to say things!" Will yelled, balling his fist on his lap. "You also said to spare you from the awkwardness of it all, which I'm trying to do. But it seems you're the one who's feeding it" "No, I'm not. You're the one who insisted on dragging me on this little "date" after I spilled everything. What, you think I need your pity food?" Will snapped. Glaring at the man with a hardened look of anger.  
The doctor looked Will in the eye saying,"Will, I had planned on going to this little hole in the wall before our talk. If you're really conviced that this is out of pity, which I myself don't under stand, then I can take you back to your home. I don't mind" Which of course of was lie. The Doctor would mind taking him back home. He wanted to spend some time with his Will without the label of professionals following them.  
Wills face softened, andthe clearly visable anger retreated back into the unstable mind of his. "No, we're already so far away, it'd be a waste of gas." Will sighed. He unballed his fists and returned to his position, staring out the window. The Doctor smirked, Will was almost irresitable when he was mad. Will drifted off into thought, the silent car ride grew boring as they passed sights Will had already seen. The 'hole in the wall' Lecter was taking him to was far, and they became surrounded by unfamiliar faces walking down street. Something Will was glad for, the last thing he wanted was to see a face he'd seen before. He always had the misfortune of running into an annoying passerby who knew him, even though Will could hardly match a name to the face.  
"Are we close?" Will asked in a dull voice.  
"Yes, as a matter of fact we're only a block away." Lecter pulled onto the curb of the sidewalk. "We'll gave to walk from here. It's much too crowded to park closer."  
"There's so many people here" Will said to himself as he got out of the car. "Will" Lecter called,"Let's pretend we never had the discussion about the dream. I would very much like to have a pleasant conversation over dinner." "OF course" Will said sarcastically, He followed Lecter through the crowds of people,using the taller man as a sheild. He didn't know his way through this little crevace of the town, so he made it a priority not to fall behind any. Will's phone vibrated in his pocket and he cursed Jack under his breath, there was no doubt in his mind that it wasn't him.  
"What?" He breathed, slowing his pace a bit. "I've got something you need to take a look at." Another case, great. "I can't today Jack, why didn't you call earlier when I could've done something. My habds are a bit tied at the moment"  
"I did call. Alot. We tried to contanct Lecter to get a hold of you, but he didn't answer either." Jack spoke accusingly.  
"That's too bad" Will snorted, about to hang up.  
"Will, this ones bad"  
"Aren't they all Jack?"  
"Will, it's-"  
"Save your breath, I'll be there." Will finished and hung up. He could tell, just by the sound of Jacks uneasy breath this one was going to be messy. Looking around, Will scanned the hord of people who didn't seem to notice they were in his way. Where had Lecter gone? He was just here a minute ago. "Will?" His voice cooned from behind him, too close.  
"Lecter, there you are. I'm going to have to take a rain check on the meal. Jack called an-"  
"Right, perfectly understandable. I suppose I will return to my office then, and await the lovely details of your new case." The Doctor smirked, feigning calmness. But inside he wanted nothing more to wring Jacks neck. The man was interupting his time with his toy,and it was very rude. "Can I get a ride?" Will smiled. "Can you?" "I can if you're willing"  
"Hmm, luck seems to be in your favor then. It just so happens I am" The Doctor relished things likes this. The witty conversations, it made his heart feel like it used to, human. _  
Hannibal watched as Will got out of the car, his eyes wouldn't leave the mans body until it was out of sight. He let out a little sigh as Will looked back to the car before going inside. What was the harm in watching? "Will, enjoy tonights sleep for the next shall be bring out all the little demons I've been trying to hide" The doctor whispered before pulling out of the driveway. He smiled as a plan unfolded inside his head. Unless he wanted to lose his grip on Will he'd have to do something to tighten it. 


	3. Hannibal Contemplates

A/N: So I 'm not sure if my story totally sucks, but I can't just not write about these two 3! Jesus, I've never wanted a weekend to end so soon, but with Thursdays being my new favorite day, I can't help it. I wonder what treats await us this next? ^_^

William. The name was almost as enticing as the face that belonged to it. A perfectly flawed man was what he was. Insecure, vulnerable, unpredictable, he drifted in and out of his famous lucid sanity. How was Hannibal to resist?  
William. Lecter imagined the body that he dreamed of making his. Leaving his mark on the man would mean everything to him. Why? Because he didn't have him. Because he intrigued him, he unknowingly took his well hidden emotions and played with them. William. Where was he now? What was he doing? Was his mind replaying an image of Hannibal, or was his mind playing pretend killer? "William, are your ears ringing right about now?" Hannibal whispered as he leaned back into the large chair, he hoped they were, so he'd know that someone had him on thier mind. So he'd know that he couldn't rest easy just yet. He wasn't entirely sure what drew him to Will, though he had many ideas. Will was irreplacable, there would never be another man like him in Hannibals lifetime, which made Will all the more valuable. He was defined, whether he liked it or not, by his fears, his emotions. And to Hannibal, there was only one thing wrong with that. Will was still out of reach, it was a tease to have him so close. And people like Jack only drew him farther from him. He could already sense Will begining to drift. It was like they were playing tug of war with Will as the rope. But Hannibal didn't like people using Will like that, oh no, it was a punishable crime to say the least. He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. He could still smell the lingering scent of Will. It wasn't strong, but it was almost enough to send chills down his spine. He took another deep breath, inhaling the familiar scent once again. How he would like to stand close to Will, breathe in all of him and then take him slowly,making sure to give him every ouunce of delight that he gave the Doctor. First, he'd make him tilt on the edge,beg him for pleasure, for release. He imagined the way Will would give in, the way he'd reak of excitement, of the state of ectasy the Doctor would put him in. He'd be too far absorbed in it to notice how Lecter tasted him, relishing each drop of the mans blood that reached his tongue.  
He stopped himself there, not wanting to get too far ahead. He couldn't reveal himself just yet, couldn't plan ahead when he didn't know when they'd begin. Aggrivating yes, but it only made the doctor more eager for the day when his friend would see what the doctor saw, felt what he felt. "It shouldn't be this hard to capture prey" The Doctor said, letting his head rest against the chair. His rest was short, the phone beside him rang out, fracturing his silence.  
"Hello"  
"Lecter" The raspy voice said his name and a smile spread across his face.  
"Will, I was wondering when I'd hear from you" "It's only been a day" His voice sounded shaky,more than usual.  
"Alot can happen in a day, do take care to remember that. How are you feeling?" "I feel..." Will stopped with those words, leaving a silence over the phone.  
"WIll?" Lecter asked, curious as to where Will's mind had gone this time.  
"I...F-feel like I just.."  
"Just what? What's happened Will?" The silence wasn't totally silent. Will's uneven breathing, short and raspy, filled in the quiet. Something must have happened, that wasn't hard to pick up. But over the phone, the Doctor was useless.  
"Where are you Will?" Lecter stood, digging for keys to his car.  
"I'm..I, I'm in trouble" "Where is this trouble Will?"  
"On my hands, stained on my shirt, my pants,my skin" "Will, I'm going to find you.I ne-"  
"I'm notsure it'll wash off"  
"That doesn't matter right now. Tell me where you are before someone else finds you."  
"Walking home." "Stop where you are, I'm coming for you"

The figure of a man appeared as Hannibal turned around the bend in the road. The messy hair was visbale from the distance, he finally caught up with the man. He slowed as he approached him, pulling up right beside the him. "Will" Hannibal called from his window. Slowly the man turned to face him, andHannibal looked him over from head to toe. There was no blood where Hannibal expected there to be, no signs of anything but the sweat from his head.  
"Doctor Le-"  
"Get in Will" The Doctor demanded, and Will obeyed, opening the door and buckling his seat belt with shaky hands. "What did you mean when you said you were in trouble? Did you see something?"  
"My hands were painted with blood. I was..drenched in it,I-I couldn't wash it only thing to do to make it go away w-was to cover it in m-more b-blood."  
"Where were you before you saw this? With Jack?" Will shook his head and rested his face in the palm of his hands.  
"I-I c-can't remember."Will's voice cracked and he stopped before he said anything more. "It's okay Will, no harm came to you right?"  
"No,"  
"Then you are no worse than usual." The Doctor said, looking at Will once more. "What else did you see in your 'vision" Will looked away, not wanting to acknowledge the Doctors stare.  
"S-something frightening" The Doctor took this as an answer that would suffice for now, leaving Will to cradle himself in the very corner of his seat. "Should I leave to you yourself or would you like me to acompany you when we reach your house" The Doctor asked in a low voice,wanting to soothe Will. Though his efforts probably went unheard for the man gave him no answer. He gladly accepted this as a yes. Tonight, Will would see what the man had to offer him. And what a coincedence, he brought along his favorite little blade. 


	4. My Little Lamb

Hannibal found it hard to focus on the slick road he was driving on when Will was right next to him, his head drooping slightly in what looked like a feeble attempt at sleep. His mind couldn't help but wonder what had caused him such distress, or why he couldn't remember anything. Had his vision really been that bad? What monstosity did he see this time? He'd have to get it out of Will later, the sky was already a deep orange and while he was around Will had a bedtime. "You don't have to stay Lecter, I'm fine on my own" Will sighed as he roused himself.  
"I will stay just to make sure. Don't need you sleep walking anywhere dangerous" "I'm too old for a baby sitter" "I suppose that is true, but I'm not here to baby sit."  
"If it's because of the drive home I can give you gas money" "That's not a matter that worries me Will." The Doctors eyes flashed over to Will after taking in the road. He scanned Wills face and saw the exhausted look on it, as well as the mix of confusion and something else the Doctor couldn't quite put a finger on. "Do you have to stare?" Will snapped when he caught Lecters eye, notholding fir longer than a second. "I'm sorry if my concern bothers you Will" The Doctor murmered, and he let his eye return to favorite object of interest. Will swallowed hard before saying,"I didn't mean it like that, It's just..I.I'm no-"  
"It's fine Will, no offence was taken. Go back to resting" "If you'll stop staring then maybe I could" Will mumbled something under his breath but Hannibal chose ignore it, he let the younger man rant under his breath.  
"Alright, I won't even look your way" Hannibal smiled, though he knew lied when he said he'd stop. Nothing could really pry his eyes from his Will. By the time Lecter pulled up to Wills home the sky was already dark and it was settled. Hannibal got to stay. Will got out of the car, wobbled a bit before regaining his balance andwalking to his door. Lecter followed right behind, resisting the urge to place his hands on the man who he stood so close to. "My my, I leave your house one day and come back the nextand it's worse than before." The Doctor said taking a look around. There were clothes, all of them stunk of sweat, thown on the floor. "Yeah, well..I'm a bit too busy to clean now a days"  
"That's absurd" The Doctor said, but Will payed no mind to him. Instead he walked towards his room.  
"Bathe Will, wash the trouble off your skin" Hannibal said, and Will stopped where he stood.  
"Didn't you say you weren't here to baby sit?" Will growled, refusing to look at the older man.  
"You'll feel better after a warm bath, everybody does" Hannibal walked over to him, placing a hand on his back. Will flinched but Hannibal ignored it, pushing him in the direction of the bathroom.  
"I don't need you to he-"  
"Quiet." Hannibal said, not wanting to hear his argument. If he was going to taste Will he wanted to make sure he was clean. In fact, he would mind scrubbing the filth off Will himself. He'd be more than gentle. He could see Will's white skin, slicked by the soap that slowly slid down his body. The same body that was burried under the soapy water, hiding everything Hannibal wanted. He wanted just to touch it, feel the smoothness under him an-  
"Hannibal?" Wills voice popped the bubble that held his fantasy.  
"Hmm?" "Were you paying attention to anything I said?"  
"No, I'm sorry. I let my mind drift. What did you say?" "I said, please exit the room"  
"Oh, right of course. My apologies" Hannibal said stepping out. Will closed the door behind him and Hannibal scolded himself. How could he be so careless and let himself escape reality in front of Will like that? Hannibal shook it had to make sure to stay in control, keep things in order if he wanted tonight to swing in his favor. Biding his time, he took the liberty of gathering the shirts and pants that littered Wills living room. They held his scent, but were masked by the sweat. Some even held traces of blood, very old. He threw the clothes into a pile by the washer, making a note to start it once Will was done. How could a man like Will allow himself to live like this?  
Wills bedroom wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. The bed was messy, it needed making and the comforter and sheets needed washing. It didn't take much to see that this was definatley one reason Will had trouble sleeping. He pulled the sheets off his bed, then the pillow cases and finally got together the comforter. The clothes could wait, he couldn't let Will sleep on a filthy bed. "What are doing Lecter?" Will asked, peeking his head out from the bathroom. "Cleaning, I don't like th-"  
"You didn't have to Lecter, I would have gotten to it later on in the week" Will grunted, stepping out of the bathroom. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and walked to his bedroom. It took all the older mans restraint not to pounce, not to reach out and take him there, in the hall. The beads of water ran down his back, racing each other down his body. "I'll go start the washer now" Lecter said, a bit faster than he usually spoke. Turning, he quickly drew himself away from Will, hoping that by the time he had clothes on he would be able to control himself better. Hannibal threw the bed things in the washer, driving the thoughts of a vulnerable, tasy Will out of his mind for now. When Lecter returned, Will was seated at the edge of his bed. He had his face burried into the palm of his hands, not making a sound. Lecter studied him, his small frame, the way his chest moved when he breathed. He could walk right up behind him, take away all control from Will within seconds. He could overpower the man easily,but that would spoil the perfection that was him. It'd be much fun if he were, willing. "Will, are you hungry?" Lecter asked, snapping Will out of his daze.  
"Yeah..but I can make um cereal or something."He yawned, standing up. Lecter watched as he stretched his body, trying to figure out which part he of Will he liked more. His back was beautiful. It wasn't built, he had no mass of muscles there but it was...well sculpted. "But it's already late, so I'll probably just, uh sleep."  
"Will it's only eight, are you sure?" Lecter said, drifting over to the end table he carefully placed a white cloth on it, making sure Will didn't notice.  
"Positive" Wills eyes bounced off every place he could fine to avoid the Doctor's eyes, which of course Lecter noticed. "Will, we have not known each other for very long,but your tell isn't hard to figure out. Now tell me, what is that's eating away at you?" Lecter tooka step closer to the other man, and another, very slowly until he was but a few inches from him. "Lecter, I, I don't know...I-Idon't know how long my hands can stay clean" Will whispered, turning his head away from the older man. "Will" Lecter whispered in the youngers ear, "They're always going to be clean, as long as you let me in" "What?" Will tried to turn around but Lecter was faster, moving behind him he took a black cloth from his pocket and tied it tightly around Will's eyes. Reaching over to the end table Hannibal took the white cloth and placed it forcefully over Wills mouth. "Shh...Sleep now, my little lamb" He whispered, letting his lips linger on Wills ear until the chemical from the cloth sent him spiraling into a black sleep. 


	5. A predator and his Prey

_A/N: Thanks for the follows and the favs, and the reassuring reviews. That made my day and sorry this ones so lengthy, was up since 2 writting this and now it's going to be five in the morning. Damn I have a problem cx anyways, enjoy_

Hannibal felt a pang of guilt hit from behind. His Will was finally about to open up to him, and instead of sitting and listening, he pounced. There will be other times, much more now that Hannibal finally had him where he wanted. When opportunity knocks, you don't ignore it, because chances are it won't rear it's head for a long while. And Hannibal just couldn't wait that long. Will was lighter than he looked. Hannibal picked him up, cradling the man carefully before moving him to the couch. He would have to make the bed before letting himself move Will there. He wanted everything to be perfect, no crumbs or dust to disturb him no filth to dirty the younger man.

"You look like such an angel when you sleep Will. How ironic is it that I'll be letting my demons tonight?" The Doctor said, leaning over the couch to give Will a kiss on the forehead before returning to check on the sheets. He wished he had brought something extra for Will's bed. It was terribly dull, and someone like Will deserves something with a little more class. Next time, he'd have Will at his house, where he could make every part of him glow.

The Doctor waited until the bed sheets and comforter were completely dry before putting them back on the bed and removing the cloth from his eyes and put it back in his pocket, he'd need it later. Now he'd have to hurry and position Will just right before the chloroform wore off and he woke up. Picking up the man once more Lecter moved Will to the bed, lying him down carefully in the middle of the it. Seeing him there, lying down so innocently made Lecter eager to take out his favorite scalpel Sitting down on the edge of the bed Lecter pulled the sharp object from the inside pocket of his suit's top. He put to Wills left cheek before carefully sliding it down his jawline and lower lip. He wanted to make a slice right then, but he stopped himself, prolonging it so he would more time to enjoy himself.

He wanted to see more of Will, and the tight white shirt that barely fit him was getting in Hannibal's way. He didn't want to disturb the man, move him from the beautiful position he was in. Taking the blade once more he cut the shirt straight down the middle, sliding it off of him and throwing it to the floor.

The Doctor pulled off his suit's jacket, and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt. Blood tended to run, and with Will, he didn't mind getting messy. Smiling, he traced his name lightly over Wills bare chest, hoping it send wonderful chills throughout his body.

"William" He whispered, moving closer to the youngers face. "I've waited for this for so long." He let his lips near Wills slowly, anticipating what they'd feel like on his own.

"Waited..for what?" Will groaned, drowsily waking up. The Doctor froze momentarily before speaking.

"Will, you're awake now?" The Doctor asked, waiting for the man to open his eyes.

"Ye-" Will stopped as he saw what was in front him. Lecter, not even an inch away from his face, his eyes burning with something Will's never seen.

"Don't be alarmed Will" Lecter said cupping Will's cheek in the palm of his hand. "I'm not going to do anything I haven't been planning on"

"W-what are you talking about?" Will stuttered, he tried to slap away the doctors hand but Lecter moved away before he could. Acting on impulse, Will sprang out of the bed, trying to get away but Hannibal pinned him back down on the bed flat on his back before he even reached the door.

"You won't be resisting for much longer, I know you Will" The Doctor whispered into his ear, biting it gently. "I know you have certain secrets about you, secrets that aren't hard to figure out" Hannibal went from his ear to his upper neck, running his tongue over each of his bite marks.

"H-Hannibal" Will huffed. He wanted to push the older man off of him, but at the same time he wanted...more. The weight of Hannibal ontop of him made him feel...excited.

"Will, this is will be the first and last time I'm going to ask you." Hannibal let go of Will's neck, letting his tongue run over the distance between his neck and his ear. "Are you going to hand yourself over to me willingly?"

"I-I-"

"Do not play coy Will" Hannibal said, letting a hand find it's way to the rim of his boxer shorts. Will squeezed his eyes shut, biting his bottom lip as warm fingers slid thier way into his boxers, getting closer to the last shred of dignity he had.

"What do you say Will?" Hannibal stopped his fingers from going any further, and Will opened his eyes, almost disappointed.

"I don't know...,"

"Don't know what?" Hannibal whispered, sliding his fingers from the shorts one by one.

"I don't what I want" Will took a chance to look into the eyes that already stared at him, Hannibals eyes.

"There's only one way to solve that Will," Hannibal said, with his lips barely touching Wills. "Tonight, I'm going to make you mine" He took Wills bottom lip in his mouth, biting it as he took out the black cloth again. He let go Wills lip, giving him a soft kiss before getting up, much to disappointment of Will, who tried to continue it longer.

"Sit up" Hannibal demanded once he stood on the hard floor. Will sat up immediately wanting another go at the Doctors lips. Hannibal walked around the bed, crawling up behind him he blindfolded him once again.

"Hannibal, what ar-"

"Hush, I'm right here" Hannibal let his mouth close over the nape of his neck, kissing him lightly until shivers sent through his body.

"Stand up Will" Hannibal said, pushing him up. Once they were both standing, Hannibal kicked off his shoes and socks, leaving only clothes separating them.

Hannibal pushed Will towards the wall, cornering him, sandwiching him. He could feel Will's heartbeat from where he stood, it excited him, made him want to take things faster.

Will pressed his lips to closest flesh he could find, which happened to be Hannibals chest. Feeling his way up the mans shirt, Will practically ripped it apart trying to expose the man in front of him. He let his mouth travel lower, until his tongue ran over the doctors nipple, causing a breath to escape the doctors mouth loud enough for Will to hear. Taking it as a good sign, Will closed his teeth around it, pulling at it gently. The Doctor let him stay there until he felt his own cock start harden beneath his clothes. Damn him, he didn't want to get this far so soon.

Hannibal had to let Will know his limits. Taking off his belt the doctor undid his pants and let them fall to his ankles. He pressed himself into Will's groin, grinding up on the man until he could feel Will's own cock get harder and harder with each rotation of his hips. He pulled away and Will lurched forward, not wanting it to end.

"My, someone seems, excited" Hannibal smirked as bit into Wills chest, sucking so as to make sure and leave a mark above the mans nipple. Once he was sure it would stay, Hannibal dragged tongue down Will's chest, stopping when he got to the boxers that separated him from Wills semi-hard cock. Getting on his knees, Hannibal let his hands slide up Wills thighs until they reached his boxers and pulled them down, revealing what treasure Will had been hiding. Will shivered, and Hannibal could sense Will's hesitation.

"What are you scared of Will?" Hannibal asked, though he didn't give Will time to answer. Licking his lips, Hannibal moved his mouth closer to Wills dick, letting his warm breath let Will know how close he was to it before taking the tip of it in his mouth and running his tongue over it.

"H-Hannibal!" Will half moaned, not wanting to give away his current state of nirvana. Hannibal took more of Will in his mouth before letting his lips send thrills of pleasure up to Will. He could hear Will's breath quicken and he let go of his cock, making him grunt in disapproval.

"Upset, Will?" The Doctor asked, letting a small laugh escape.

" Let m-me..Finish" Will managed to get out. At this point Will wanted nothing more than to have Hannibal bring him to the point where he felt like would explode.

"Beg" Hannibal whispered into Wills hear, "Show me how bad you want it Will" The doctor laughed, kissing Wills neck while hands felt their way to the Doctors own the Doctor could move them away, they yanked down the underwear until it pooled around the doctors ankles. Moving quickly Will wrapped a hand around Hannibals cock, stroking it lightly until Will felt it grow even harder under his hand.

"That's not enough to convince me Will" Lecter said, nipping under Will's ear. "I don't think you want to finish" As soon as Lecter said the words Will was on his knees, blindly searching for Lecters dick.

"returning the favor?" Lector whispered to himself as he let his head fall back in pleasure. Will was better with his lips than the Doctor was, taking him fully into his mouth and letting his teeth skim over it, sending breathtaking chills through out the Doctors body.

"Enough" Hannibals voice quivered as Will brought him more pleasure than he could handle. Will hesitantly let the doctor go, but not before running his tongue over him one more time.

"Get up" Hannibal said, trying to control his Will he flung him on the bed, pouncing on top of him, trapping him once again. He flipped Will so that he laid on his stomach, and undid the blindfold. He held three fingers in front Wills face and waited for the man to take them in his mouth.

"Go on Will, suck" Hannibal crooned, and Will took the fingers in his mouth, wetting them as best he could before Lecter pulled them out again. "Relax now, and I promise it won't hurt has much" Lecter whispered before letting his first finger enter the fragile man. A second finger followed, and Hannibal could feel Will tense up a little.

"It'll be over in just a minute" Hannible cooed, reaching for his scalpel before entering a third finger. He moved them around inside Will before he pulled them out again, feeling he needed to hear Will beg one last time.

"Lecter.." Will gasped, wanting, craving more.

"Hmmm?" Lecter kissed Will between the shoulder blades, finding the perfect spot where he wanted to taste Will.

"S-stop..playing g-games" Will said between heavy breaths, "J-just fuck m-me already"

"Ask nicely" Lecter smiled, licking and kissing wherever he could reach.

"Please! I-i'm so hard i-it hurts" Will forced the words out, balling up the blankets in his fists.

"There's a good boy Will" Hannibal murmured before finally entering the dark haired man. He rolled his hips, pushing himself farther into Will with each push. He could see Wills face, his mouth in the shape of an "o" it made Hannibals desire stronger, and he pushed himself into Will harder, feeling his peak wasn't far behind, but he wasn't close with either. Grabbing Wills hips he rocked Will into himself. He was so tight, it drove him crazy.

"G-Gah" Hannibal grunted, feeling his peak was right around the corner, he had to act fast if he wanted to ever get a taste of Will. He timed it perfectly, thrusting one more time he reached over and made a little nick deep enough for blood to drip out right by Will's right shoulder blade.

"Hannibal!" Will cried as he came, collapsing under the Larger man. And Hannibal latched his mouth onto the cut that was still bleeding running his tongue over hit, relishing the sweet taste that was Will. He kissed it lightly and rested his head on Will's back, waiting for his release.

"Will" Lecter growled as he filled Will with the juices of himself. He tried to get his breathing under control before pulling out of him, plopping himself in the other side of the bed. It had been A while since he'd worn himself out like that, god did he miss the primalness of it all, the taste of Will's blood still stained his mouth and wished it woudln't wither away.

"H-how was that?' Will asked, propping himself up with his arms. Hannibal sat up with his back propped up against the headboard. He pulled Will closer to him and laid his head down on his lap.

"Shh, sleep now my little lamb" Hannibal whispered, petting his head as an evil smile spread across his face. Tonight, he tasted his Will, he entered him and took him for his own. He left his mark and now he was untouchable to anyone else but him. And anyone who touched him was in danger of losing their life, which very much included Jack.


	6. Chapter 6

Oh mads, you murderous beast you 3 Don't think I've forgotten about the story, i have six written out on my laptop, but unfortunatley i won't be anywhere near my laptop until saturday. I left my baby at home ._. 


End file.
